What Have You Done, Cas?
by Kairi1989
Summary: Following the events of 8x10, with a twist. After Cas leaves, Dean snaps and shuts down entirely. Can Sam, with the help of some friends and a certain Southern Vamp, save Dean from himself or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As Dean and Sam fought Crowley's men, Cas made his way slowly to Samandriel. When he reached his brother, Cas began to unscrew the screws from his head, loosening the headgear as well. When Cas removed the screw that was first inserted, Samandriel relaxed and Cas got flashbacks of Naomi torturing him in a white room. _"Hold still!" she ordered and Cas screamed as she drilled into his head. _Cas then snapped out of it and continued to remove the torture device from his brother. When the last spike was removed, Cas lifted the headgear off and Samandriel looked up at him in relief as Cas put his hand on the side of his brother's blood-stained face. Before Dean could stab the doctor, the man cried out. "I know things!" he exclaimed. "Cas! Go!" said Dean and Cas left with Samandriel with the sound wings heard.

When both angels reappeared outside, Samandriel was shocked. "Everything's okay. You're safe. We're going home." said Cas. "No! Don't take me back there, Castiel!" stated Samandriel. "What do you mean?" asked Cas. "I told Crowley things that he had no right to know! He got to our coding…secrets I didn't even know we had!" cried Samandriel. "What secrets?" asked Cas. "Heaven? Naomi?" asked Samandriel. "Who's Naomi?" asked Cas. "Who's Naomi? Listen…I have been there! I know! They're controlling us, Castiel!" cried Samandriel. "What are you talking about?" asked Cas, who then found himself in Naomi's office. "KILL HIM!" she shouted when she got in his face. "What does he mean they're controlling us?" demanded Cas. "Castiel!" she exclaimed. "Who is controlling us? Why did I see your face? Why was I so afraid? What did you do to me?" asked Cas. Enraged, Naomi grabbed Cas by his coat and lifted him out of the chair. "This is a direct order! Kill him!" ordered Naomi and pushed Cas away. When Cas came back, he summoned an angel blade and stabbed Samandriel, and the familiar light shone as he died. Cas sank down as his brother's body did the same and pulled out the angel blade.

"What did I just do?" Cas asked Naomi. "You killed a traitor. You did Heaven a great service." said Naomi. "That's what I tell Sam and Dean?" asked Cas.

Cas was sitting and holding Samandriel, his forehead resting on his brother's head when Sam and Dean came running out of the warehouse. "Cas!" called Dean as they came up to the angel. "What the hell happened?" asked Sam. _"Tell the Winchesters that Samandriel had been compromised." said Naomi. _Cas looked up, face wrought with sadness. "He was compromised." said Cas. _"He came at you and and you acted in self-defense." said Naomi. _"He came at me…I killed him in self-defense." repeated Cas. _"Say you must return his body to Heaven and bring him to me." said Naomi._ "Cas, you okay?" asked Dean when the brothers saw that blood was coming from Cas's left eye and he wiped it away. "My vessel was damaged during the attack. I have to go. Samandriel's remains belong in Heaven." said Cas and bent down and put his arm around Samandriel's shoulder. "Cas, wait!" exclaimed Dean. "Thank you, both…for everything you've done." said Cas and hung his head. "Cas!" stated Dean and the angels were gone. Dean walked to the spot where the angles had just been and looked around, lost.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on What Have You Done:**_

_Cas was sitting and holding Samandriel, his forehead resting on his brother's head when Sam and Dean came running out of the warehouse. "Cas!" called Dean as they came up to the angel._

"_Thank you, both…for everything you've done." said Cas and hung his head. "Cas!" stated Dean and the angels were gone. Dean walked to the spot where the angles had just been and looked around, lost.  
_

**Chapter 2**

Sam watched his brother stand where Cas and Samandriel had just been, looking around. "Dean?" asked Sam. Something inside Dean snapped and he slumped against the Impala and sank to the ground. "Dean!" cried Sam and rushed to his brother. Dean looked at Sam, and he had to fight back a gasp. Dean's eyes were dead – the life that used to be there was now devoid of any emotion. "What?" asked Dean in a voice that matched his eyes. "Come on, we can't stay here." said Sam and helped Dean up. Sam watched, concerned as his older brother got into the driver's side and start the car. Sam quickly followed and they went back to hotel they were staying at.

When they got to the hotel, Dean sat heavily on the sofa and turned on the TV, and just stared at some random show, taking nothing in. When Sam put a beer in front Dean, he methodically drank his beer. "Dean, about Cas…" began Sam when Dean turned off the TV and stood up. "Dean?" asked Sam. "I'm going to crash." said Dean and he laid down on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. In the silence, Dean's phone ringed from the coffee table. Sam picked up the phone and saw that Benny was calling. "Benny." Said Sam, in a cold voice. "Why didn't Dean answer?" asked Benny. "Cas is gone and Dean's gone mentally and emotionally." replied Sam and Benny sighed. "Where are you guys?" asked the vampire. "Horizon Inn, Room 2. Lincoln, Nebraska." said Sam. "I'll be there in an hour." said Benny and ended the call. Feeling the events of the day affect him, Sam went to his bed and fell asleep as soon as he laid down.

Sometime later, Sam woke up when he heard someone talking behind him. When he turned towards Dean's bed, he saw that Benny was sitting on there and that Dean was looking at Benny with the same blank look. "Has he said anything?" asked Sam. "No. I think he's gotten worse. He knows I'm here, but it's like you said…he's nonresponsive." said Benny. "Was he still staring at the ceiling when you came in?" asked Sam. "Yeah. But, I think he was trying to kill himself. His heartbeat was slowing down and his breathing was shallow. It was like he was willing his body to shut down. So, I shook him out of it." said Benny. "Thank you." said Sam, grateful that he told the vampire where they were. "Brother, you're a mess." said Benny, looking at Dean. Something flickered in Dean's eyes, but it was so quick that Sam wasn't sure if he saw anything at all. "Why did the angel leave?" asked Benny. "We think that somehow he is being controlled. He killed Samandriel, his brother, after freeing him from Crowley. Then, Castiel just went to Heaven." said Sam. "I take it that's when, as you said, Dean 'snapped' and has been like this ever since?" asked Benny. "Yeah. When we came back here, he was going through the motions of being here. When I brought up Cas, he went to his bed and has been staring at the ceiling blankly." said Sam. "Do you have a way of getting in contact with another angel?"  
asked Benny. "There's two prophets…Kevin and Chuck. I can see if Chuck has an idea to reach the angels." said Sam, grabbing his phone. "Talk to this Chuck outside, Dean and I need to talk in private." said Benny. "Okay." said Sam and went outside.

"Dean." Said Benny and Dean looked at him. "Cas is gone." Said Dean in a broken voice. "I know, brother." Said Benny and tears fell from Dean's lifeless eyes. "Dean…" began Benny. "I can't do this, Benny. Why did Cas leave me?" asked Dean. "Get some sleep, Dean." Said Benny and Dean laid back down. "Stay?" asked Dean, grabbing Benny's shirt. "I am not going anywhere." said Benny and Dean closed his eyes and his breathing evened out shortly. Benny looked up from his charge when he heard the door open. "He asleep?" asked Sam. "Yeah." said Benny. "So, Chuck has no idea how to force an angel to come here and I tried praying to Castiel, but he didn't show. I don't think he's coming back." said Sam. "Cas…why'd you leave?" mumbled Dean in his sleep. "Let me be straight with you, Sam. I don't think Dean's going to come back from this. When the three of us were in Purgatory for that year, the bond between he and Dean deepened to the point where one never went anywhere without the other. I know that you don't want to hear this, but the way Dean or Cas acted when they were apart was less intense than how Dean is now." said Benny. "What do you mean 'less intense'?" asked Sam. "If they separated, both Dean and Cas were distracted. If Dean left, Cas didn't move and if Cas left, Dean spaced out." replied Benny. "Like he is now." said Sam. "Yes." said Benny.

Suddenly, Dean released Benny's shirt and started thrashing around. "CAS, NO!" shouted Dean and Benny quickly worked to wake Dean up. "Dean!" cried Benny as he shook the man. Dean's eyes flew open and he shot up, breathing hard and clutching his chest. "Dean, what happened?" asked Sam. Ignoring them, Dean rushed to the bathroom, closed the door and they heard him throwing up. "Dean!" yelled Sam, banging on the door. "Go away, Sammy." whispered Dean. "But…" began Sam when Benny put a hand on his shoulder. "I've got this. Go into town for a while. I will call you once things have settled down here." said Benny and Sam reluctantly agreed. "Take care of him." said Sam. "I will." said Benny and he left. "Dean? I'm coming in." said Benny.

When the vampire came in, he found Dean sitting on the floor, legs pulled to his chest as tears streamed down his face. "I-It was horrible…Cas came here and he was bleeding profusely. He made it to me before he died." cried Dean clenching his fist, hard enough to draw blood. Benny gulped and looked away. "When's the last time you fed?" asked Dean, looking at his friend with red-rimmed eyes. "It's not important." said Benny. Dean took out his knife and cut into his arm. "Here." said Dean. "No." said Benny, trying to resist the smell of the hunter's blood. "Go ahead." said Dean. Benny, no longer to keep control leaned in. "Forgive me." He murmured and had his first feeding in a week.

After what felt like hours for Dean, Benny released his arm and wiped his mouth. "Better?" asked Dean. Benny, not used to human blood after centuries of drinking bagged blood, looked at Dean with blood lust evident in his eyes. "Benny?" asked Dean and Benny approached Dean. "Dean." growled Benny. Despite knowing of the danger he was in, Dean stepped towards his hungry friend and took his hand and they left the bathroom. He managed to get to get to the bedroom and lock the hotel door when Benny grabbed him from behind, threw Dean onto his bed and pinned him. "More." growled Benny and Dean turned his head to the side so that his neck was open. "Do it." whispered Dean and Benny sank his fangs into his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Benny's fangs sank into his neck his first, _normal_ reaction should have been fear. Instead, Dean was so shut down that he felt nothing**.** He was barely aware that his friend's fangs left his neck and Benny was apologizing for almost killing him. "I wanted it." intoned Dean in a flat voice as he slowly sat up. "You…" began Benny, trembling in anger. Seeing his friends reaction, Dean hugged his knees to his chest and Benny stopped. "I'm sorry, brother." said Benny. "I want to die." said Dean. "If this about Cas leaving, then…" began Benny. "I can't take living alone like this." whispered Dean. "But you aren't alone. Sam and I are here for you. We are working on a way to get Cas back." said Benny. "What's the point, he's not coming back like Sammy said." said Dean. Benny looked concerned as Dean looked at him with bright, but dead eyes. He put on Dean's forehead, surprised at how hot it felt. "That feels good." mumbled Dean, leaning into the cold hand.

It was at that time when Sam came back, even though he hadn't heard from Benny. "Everything okay?" asked Sam. "Fine." was all Dean said and he laid on his side, back facing the two men and closed his eyes. Sam looked like he was about to say something, but was stopped when Benny shook his head. Sam decided to do some research on how to bind an angel while his brother slept. Sam looked over at his brother's bed when he heard Dean move and watched with curiosity as once again, Dean latched onto Benny's shirt and the vampire didn't seem to mind, even placing a hand on Dean's forehead and Dean relaxed at the touch. "Is he okay?" asked Sam. "He's got a mild fever." said Benny. Both men looked at Dean when he started talking in his sleep. "Cas, why did you bring Sam with you?" mumbled Dean. "Why did the angel have to get you in the first place?" asked Benny. "I was staying at a hotel in Kansas when Cas got me." said Sam. "Why weren't with him?" asked Benny. "I met someone and fell in love with her. But the husband we thought was dead came back." answered Sam. "Let me get this right. For the year that Dean was with us, you didn't even bother searching for ways to find him and bring him back?" asked Benny. "No." answered Sam. "Get out." Benny growled low. "Why?" asked Sam. "If you value your life, Sam Winchester. You will leave." stated Benny. Fearing what the vampire would do, Sam grabbed his laptop and once again left the hotel room.

When the hotel door slammed shut, Dean flinched and opened his eyes. "Whahappened?" he slurred. "Sam went out for a while." said Benny. "I feel so hot." said Dean and Benny put his hand on Dean's forehead and felt that he was burning up. "Dean. I need to get you to a hospital." said Benny. "No. I don't want to." said Dean. "Dean, this is not up for discussion." said Benny. "No! If I stay like this, Cas will come and heal me." said Dean. "All right." said Benny, thinking that as soon Dean fell asleep, he would take him to the hospital. Dean touched Benny's face, bringing the vampire out of his thoughts. "You're so cold." marveled Dean. "Sleep, Dean." said Benny and Dean closed his eyes. The second Dean's breathing evened out, Benny picked him up and left the hotel room. Benny put Dean in the passenger seat and then got into the driver's seat and headed to the nearest hospital

Benny pulled into the emergency entrance of Lincoln General and lifted Dean out of his truck. "My friend has a high fever. He needs medical attention immediately!" stated Benny. "Put him in this room!" ordered a doctor and the nurse that followed quickly hooked up an saline I.V. drip and then got an antibiotic I.V. for later. As they were working to cool him down, Dean opened his eyes. "Hey, where am I?" asked Dean. "Lincoln General. Your fever skyrocketed." said Benny. "Why didn't Cas come?" asked Dean after the nurse left. "I don't know." replied Benny honestly. "I don't want to be here. Get me out of here, please Benny." begged Dean, voice breaking. "No can do, brother. You still have a fever and you aren't leaving until it comes down." said Benny when the nurse came back. "I'm going to remove the saline drip and put in the antibiotic I.V. now." said the nurse. "Okay." said Benny, ignoring Dean's pleading look. When the nurse left, Benny pulled a chair up to Dean's bed. "I'm sorry for what I said back at the hotel room." said Dean. "It's okay. Just don't ever think or say anything like that again. Deal?" asked Benny. "Deal." said Dean as his eyes drooped. "Get some sleep. I'll be right here." said Benny and Dean fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Dean's cell rang and Benny left the room to take the call. "Sam." said Benny simply. "Where are you guys?" asked Sam. "Lincoln General, room 4 in the emergency area." said Benny. "Be there soon." said Sam and Benny heard the car speed up. "Fine." said Benny and hung up and went back into the room. When Benny sat back in the chair, Dean opened his eyes. "Cas." whispered Dean. "Not Cas." said Benny. "Where's Sammy?" asked Dean. "He's on his way." answered Benny. "I'm hungry." said Dean. "Okay. Be back soon." said Benny and left the room. Dean removed the I.V., grabbed his clothes and quickly changed. Opening the door, Dean made sure the coast was clear and then left the room.

When he was out of the hospital, he hurried to Benny's truck and started it up. Dean drove out of the parking lot and after going to the local pharmacy, went back to the hotel and entered the room they were crashing at. Dean opened a beer and then unscrewed the bottle of valium, popped a handful and washed them down with his beer. Dean managed to lay down on his bed when the Valium started to affect him. As he laid on his bed quietly, he heard his breathing slow down as his heart also slowed down. As his vision and hearing left him, he was unaware of the door banging open and Sam holding him as he called 911.

_Flashback_

_Sam was almost at the hospital when his phone rang. "Hello?" asked Sam. "Dean's gone! I left him because he said he was hungry and when I cam back, the bed was empty, his clothes and my truck are gone." said Benny. "Dammit, Dean. He might be back at the hotel." said Sam and hung up, turned around and sped back to the hotel. He ran to the room and barged in to see that Dean was on the bed. "Dean!" cried Sam and ran to his brother. Sam checked his pulse and felt that it was getting shallower as was his breathing. He quickly dialed 911. "Hurry! My brother's OD'ed and he's barely breathing. We're at Horizon Inn, Room 2." said Sam and hung up. "Dean, stay with me!" cried Sam and Dean closed his eyes. "No! Wake up!" cried Sam as the sirens could be heard. When the EMT's rushed in, Sam backed away and let them perform CPR and load Dean onto a gurney and followed them out. "The closest hospital, Lincoln General." said one of the EMT's to the one driving and the ambulance sped back to the hospital._

_End flashback_

When Dean was finally stabilized and brought back to the same room from which he left, Sam sat in chair that Benny had occupied as the vamp stood against the wall across from the bed. "Thank you for calling me." said Sam. "No problem." said Benny. "You're so stupid, Dean." muttered Sam, looking down at his sleeping brother. Dean groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Why?" asked Dean. "The hell were you thinking?" demanded Sam. "I don't want to live. I'm tired of this." whispered Dean. "What do you mean you're tired of this?" asked Sam. "I am tired of being constantly kicked around and being told what I am destined for. I just want it to all end." said Dean. "That's not going to happen, no matter what you try. I won't let it." Said Sam and Dean sighed. "Sam, a word." Said Benny and the men went out into the hallway.

"What is it?" asked Sam. "I'm going to have take off." Said Benny. "What? Why?" asked Sam. "I lost control and almost killed your brother. I need time to get back on track." said Benny. "Ok. I found a case in Nebraska at a Fair. Hopefully Dean will perk up when we're there." aid Sam. "What makes you think he will?" asked Benny. "An old friend is there." replied Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Sam and Dean headed to the town of Madden, Nebraska, Sam looked over at the passenger seat where Dean was sitting staring blankly out the windshield. "The case I found involves people getting killed by methods used in medieval times. I figured that we might find someone with info at the local RPG event being held at a park." said Sam. "Okay." said Dean quietly and Sam sighed. "Plus, there's someone there that we know and will be able to help us." said Sam "Who?" asked Dean. "You'll see." said Sam as they pulled into the parking lot at the park.

When the brothers got to the area where the event was, Sam was amazed at all the people in costume. "This way." Said Sam and Dean followed him in the direction the sign labeled 'Queen's Tent' pointed. "Why are we here?" asked Dean as they walked into the tent. "Sam. Dean." said a feminine voice. "Hey, Charlie." said Sam. "How are you?" asked Charlie. "We're good. Actually, we're here about the recent string of murders. I am going to ask around if anyone knows anything. Be back in a while." said Sam and quickly left before Dean could say anything. "Charlie." said Dean. "I know what happened. I'm sorry." said Charlie and gently embraced Dean.

Now that Sam wasn't around, Dean let his guard drop and tears streamed down his face as she held him. "Cas is gone." Dean whispered. "I know." said Charlie and Dean hugged her back as she rubbed his back in a calming manner. "Have you been taking care of yourself?" asked Charlie. "Of course." said Dean. "Don't lie to me! Are you still not sleeping?" asked Charlie. "Yes." said Dean and she sighed. "Come on, let's go for a walk. But first, you have to ditch your clothes when you are walking with the Queen." said Charlie.

After Dean had changed into a more appropriate outfit, he turned to Charlie. "You sent a fake text to Sam from his ex?" asked Charlie. "Because of that he's more committed. Besides, in our lives we can't afford to make attachments." said Dean. When they left the tent, Dean grabbed a wooden sword. "Milady." people greeted to her as they walked through the campground. "I have never seen a mark like this Milady." said a girl dressed as an elf. "Thank you." replied Charlie. Suddenly, a guy dressed as a knight approached them and bowed. "Milady. Another excellent fight. Who is he?" asked the man. "Mark, this is Dean, my new guard. If you'll excuse us." said Charlie and Mark moved aside. As they walked away, Mark stared hatefully at their retreating forms. "I take the reason that you and Sam are here about the deaths of the people in my company." said Charlie and Dean nodded. "Sam said the victims had a bare tree tattoo on their arms. Does that sound familiar?" asked Dean. "No. But I know someone who may be able to help us." said Charlie and they walked over to the stocks where another guy in costume was locked up. "As a prisoner, you must answer my questions." commanded Charlie and the man looked up at them. "Does the mark of a bare tree mean anything to you?" asked Charlie. "No." replied the man stubbornly and Dean drew his sword and smacked the guy on the head. "Ow! Okay, I'll tell you, just don't hit me!" cried the man and Charlie looked at Dean, relived that he was starting to act like himself. "The mark is the Dark King's family sigil." said the man. "Thank you." said Charlie and she walked away with Dean following. "Where are we going?" asked Dean. "The woods behind the playground." replied Charlie.

When they got to the woods, they took their time looking for the rival players. Unable to deal with silence, Charlie began talking at her normal rapid-fire speed. After a few minutes, Dean stopped and held up his hand, silencing her. "What?" asked Charlie as Dean, ignoring the wooden blade drew his gun and looked at her. He signaled that there were people following them. Suddenly, two men came running at them and Dean pushed Charlie behind him and shot at the ground at the men's feet. "The hell man!" cried one of the men. "Pardon my guard, he's new." Said Charlie. "What do you know of the murders?" asked Dean. "N-nothing. But, there is a strange tent that doesn't belong with our group." said the second man. "Where?" asked Dean. "Through the trees by the river. It's white." replied the first man. "Thank you." said Charlie and she and Dean walked through the woods towards the tent's location. "Stay close. We don't know what may be in that tent." Said Dean. As they walked, they heard someone following them and before Dean could see who it was, he was hit in the back of the head, losing consciousness. "Dean!" cried Charlie and then she was also knocked out. A man picked her up and walked to the white tent, leaving Dean on the ground.

When Dean came to, he saw that the sun had set and Charlie was nowhere to be found. "Charlie!" called Dean and then saw the white tent. He ran to the tent and quickly entered to see Charlie and a strange woman making out and he cleared his throat. "Dean! You're okay!" cried Charlie and hugged him. "Who is she?" asked Dean. "My name is Gilda and I have been bound by my master to kill people." Said Gilda. "What's his name?" asked Charlie. "I do not know his name. but the two of you must leave quickly, he will be back at any moment." pleaded Gilda. As soon as she said that, the three of them heard someone enter the tent "Run!" cried Gilda and the man pushed his hood back. Dean quickly pulled his gun out and aimed at Mark.

"No guns allowed in Moondoor." said Mark as Gilda shielded Charlie. "Gilda." said Mark and the fairy flicked her hand and the gun turned to feathers. "Now what, Mark?" asked Dean. "My name is BOLTAR THE FURIOUS! My plan was…after getting rid of all my competition…to win the battle tomorrow, convincing the Queen that I should be her King. But then the two of you showed up and I was forced to improvise. Rescue the damsel in distress from Orcs, become King and kill the two of you." he said. "So you used magic to cheat your way to the top?" asked Dean. "Magic is a part of Moondoor." said Mark. "What is your problem? Why would you hurt people? This is just a game!" exclaimed Charlie. "THERE IS NO GAME! THERE IS ONLY MOONDOOR! I came here to be different! To get away from my crappy life! To be a hero and guess what?" asked Mark. "What? You're a loser in the real world and a loser here also?' asked Dean. "Would a loser track down a real book of spells and compel the fairy to do his bidding?" asked Mark and Gilda looked down as Charlie put a hand on her shoulder. "This will all go according to my plan once I get rid of you and erase her memory. Gilda." said Mark, holding up a fake sword. The fairy closed her eyes and it was transformed into a real sword. Mark then held the sword against Dean's chest and pressed the tip in the gap of his shirt, causing him to wince in pain. "Dean!" cried Charlie and took a step forward. "If you take another step, he dies." said Mark. "Big words for a loser." said Dean and Mark sighed. "Don't believe me?" asked Mark and removed the sword.

Before Dean could relax, Mark turned around and slashed Dean's face, but not deep enough that he would lose it, causing Dean to collapse in pain. As Mark continued to slash and stab Dean, Charlie grabbed the spell book. "Hey, Mark!" called Charlie and he turned around and saw that she had a dagger aimed at the book. "No!" cried and she stabbed the book and a bright light came from the stab mark. "Dean!" cried Charlie and fell on her knees beside him. "Charlie." he whispered. "Shh! I'm going to call Sam." She said and got up and quickly called Sam. "Dean's been hurt and is bleeding heavily. We're in the white tent in the woods behind the playground, hurry!" she cried and hung up. "Can't you do something?" asked Charlie. "I'm sorry, but he's almost gone. I don't have the power to save him." said Gilda and she and Mark slowly faded away. Charlie collapsed at Dean's side again and pulled him up and held him. "Stay with me, Sam's on his way." cried Charlie. Dean looked past her with glazed eyes and raised his hand in the air that only he could see. "Cas…I'm sorry." whispered Dean and his hand fell to the ground. "NO!" cried Charlie when Sam burst in. "Charlie!" exclaimed Sam. "His breathing is shallow. We have to get to a hospital now!" cried Charlie. "Where is it?" asked Sam. "A mile down the road." said Charlie. Sam gathered Dean in his arms and the two raced out of the tent and got into the impala as soon as they left the woods. Sam laid Dean in the back seat and they quickly got in and sped to the hospital.

As they drove, Dean's breathing became more labored and he started to cough up blood. Charlie climbed in the back and sat on the floor of the car and held Dean's hand. "Stay with us, damnit!" she cried and Dean slowly opened his eyes. "Charlie…I'm so tired." said Dean and the car sped up. "I know. But you have to stay awake for me, okay?" asked Charlie. "Okay." Whispered Dean and his eyes began to droop. "Hey, eyes on me!" stated Charlie and Dean focused on her again. "Are we there?" asked Charlie. "Yeah." Said Sam turned sharply into the hospital entrance and sped to the the emergency bay. Sam quickly got out and ran inside. "Where'd Sammy go?" asked Dean. "To get help." Said Charlie. Soon, Sam and a guy in scrubs pushing a gurney ran out and Charlie opened the door. Sam and the guy got Dean on the gurney and Charlie got out of the car and once again held Dean's hand as they ran inside.

Once inside, several people surrounded them and began to stabilize them. "Get him into the OR, now!" cried an orderly. "I need you two wait in the waiting room." Said a woman. "I'm his brother!" stated Sam. "I don't care! Stay in the waiting room." Said the woman and left them ash she ran to the back. "Come on, Sam." Said Charlie and guided him to a seat. When they were seated, Charlie saw that he was shaking and grabbed his hands with her blood-stained ones. "He's going to be okay." she reassured him. "I can't lose him." Said Sam. "You won't." said Charlie.

As the hours passed, Charlie fell asleep against Sam as he watched the doors waiting for news on his brother. As it neared two in the morning, the doctor came out and approached Sam, who shook Charlie awake. "Are you the brother and sister?" asked the doctor. "Yes." said Sam. "How is he?" asked Charlie. "We managed to get him stabilized and out of danger. He's been given a number of blood transfusions and is sleeping." answered the doctor. "Can we see him?" asked Sam. "Yes. Follow me." said the doctor and turned around.

When Charlie and Sam entered Dean's room, they saw that he was staring at them. "Dean…" began Sam. "Sam, Charlie." he said simply and Charlie went to him, tears streaming down her face and Dean raised his arm and wiped away the tears. "Sorry for scaring you." he said. "Idiot. I'm just glad you're okay." she said. "What happened to Mark?" asked Dean. "After I destroyed the book of spells, he and Gilda disappeared." she answered. "He didn't hurt you, right?" asked Dean. "No. I'm fine." answered Charlie. "Get some sleep, Dean." Said Sam "Okay." said Dean and closed his eyes when the doctor came in. "What's going to happen with the wounds?" asked Sam. "The one on his face is never going to go away because of the depth of it. The others will fade away with time. What caused these injuries?" asked the doctor. "No idea." said Charlie. "Thank you so much for saving him, doctor." said Sam. "I am just glad you came to the hospital when you did, any longer and he may have died." replied the doctor. "When can he be discharged?" asked Sam. "I would like to keep him over night for observation. But, he must take it careful until he's fully recovered." answered the doctor and Sam nodded. "When you leave, think you could drop me off back at the campground? I am going to have to damage control because of what happened." said Charlie. "Of course." said Sam.

The next day, Dean was discharged and was told to take it slow for a while, causing to look unhappy at that prospect and the three of them left the hospital. When they got to the impala, Sam helped Dean into the passenger seat and they headed back to the campground. When they got to the grounds, Charlie leaned in through the passenger side. "Sure you'll be okay?" asked Dean. "Yep. Just make sure that you be careful until you've recovered." said Charlie. "Yes, mom." said Dean and gave her a smile. "Bye guys." she said and headed to the entrance of the event. As Sam started up the car, Dean yawned and closed his eyes. "Do you want to go in the back?" asked Sam. "No. I'm fine," said Dean and fell asleep. "Okay." said Sam and they drove away from the campground.


End file.
